Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont
by Saho
Summary: Je compte réunir sous ce titre mes death fics. La première s'intitule "la missive". Naruto reçoit une lettre qui va le chambouler.


**Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont**

Sous ce titre je mettrai mes death fics. Voici la première, intitulé « La missive » qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson de Barbara « Madame » et une partie par un livre de Jean Giono « Mort d'un personnage ».

Couple : SasuNaru

Résumé : Naruto reçoit une lettre qui le plongera dans ses souvenirs d'un amour perdu.

Quant aux fautes, il se peut que certaines se glissent sournoisement, échappant à mon inspection. Excusez-moi si elles vous choquent, je fais de mon mieux pour les débusquer.

* * *

Une journée ordinaire de plus venait de se terminer. D'un pas automate, un homme rejoignit le métro, attendant impassible parmi la foule bruyante. Il ressemblait à ces hommes fatigués et usés par la vie alors que ces traits étaient encore jeunes. Il avait glissé volontairement dans la routine, ce semblant de vie lui suffisant, n'attendant plus rien. Il savait ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi et savait tout aussi bien qu'il ne pouvait changer son état ni n'en avait la volonté. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre et à présent il était une coquille vide, une façade rien de plus. Il jouait un rôle et son existence de petite fourmi lui permettait de continuer à avancer. Ses amis avaient tout tenté pour le sortir de sa léthargie, en vain. Il leur était reconnaissant et se sentait égoïste de ne pas essayer pour eux mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la perte qu'il avait vécu, dans quel état il était intérieurement. Brisé, c'était un homme brisé.

Le soir commençait à tomber lorsqu'il parvint chez lui, d'un geste habituel Naruto releva son courrier, parcourant les enveloppes sans les voir réellement. Soudain l'une d'elle retint son attention, le laissant figer dans son entrée. L'écriture lui paraissait familière, ses mains tremblaient et il laissa tomber le reste par terre. Fébrilement il la retourna pour découvrir le nom de l'expéditeur, vérifier si son angoisse avait bien raison de ressurgir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le soutenir. Son souffle était irrégulier, il n'en revenait pas, comment osait-il revenir ainsi dans sa vie, que lui voulait-il ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez de mal ? Itachi. Ce nom qu'il avait maudit depuis plus d'un an à présent. Il déposa la lettre sur la console dans l'entrée, refusant obstinément de l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec cet homme. Il souhaitait faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu cette missive qui avait eu l'effet d'un poignard dans son cœur. Faire semblant.

Reprenant ses habitudes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un blanc immaculé. Une grande pièce qui aurait satisfait plus d'un grand cuisinier les équipements ne manquant pas et chaque élément ayant été pensé afin que tout soit fonctionnel. Les murs, les sols et les meubles étaient tous blancs et malgré toute cette blancheur la cuisine était chaleureuse, la lumière n'était pas étrangère à cet effet mais c'était surtout que cette pièce semblait habiter par l'âme de son propriétaire. Naruto avait toujours aimé cette pièce, il avait passé des heures entières à _le_ regarder cuisiner. A présent, il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs et que son aura que la cuisine semblait tenter de conserver. C'était idiot de penser qu'une pièce pouvait protéger ainsi celui qui l'avait fait vivre et pourtant cette idée lui plaisait. Il se sentait moins seul, il pouvait partager sa douleur, le manque que lui causait son absence. Cette maison qui avait été la leur le consolait mieux que n'importe lequel de ses proches. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revivre un moment avec _lui_. Elle avait été témoin de leur bonheur, elle savait ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et à présent, elle était le musée de leur amour disparu. Naruto revint à la réalité en entendant l'eau crépiter. Ses ramens l'attendaient, seul plat qu'il savait préparer. A une époque, il se faisait gentiment taquiner sur son manque d'adresse, brûlant toutes ses préparations, se trompant dans les ingrédients. Ses tentatives finissaient immanquablement à la poubelle. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir revoir ce sourire moqueur et entendre cette voix suave lui dire un « Usurontakachi ». Il devait se contenter d'enregistrements. Ils s'étaient filmés parfois dans leur quotidien, lors de pauses dans le jardin par de belles journées d'été, lors de sorties avec des amis, des petits moments de leur vie qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Naruto les avait regardés inlassablement, assis dans le canapé, un coussin pour le consoler alors que ses larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter pendant que _son_ rire retentissait, sortant de l'écran. L'absence ne lui volerait jamais son visage, sa voix, son odeur et même ses caresses tout était gravé dans sa mémoire, dans sa chair. Ces films n'étaient là que pour le voir vivant, s'imaginer être à ses côtés encore l'espace d'un instant. Une fuite dans son quotidien, devant la cruelle réalité.

Son bol refroidissait, il n'avait pas d'appétit. Comment pouvait-il penser à autre chose que cette lettre qui le tracassait. Que lui voulait _son_ frère après tout ce temps? Elle l'appelait et il lui semblait entendre une voix lui murmurer « lis-moi, lis-moi ». Lentement il se leva et se dirigea vers la missive qui l'avait tant chamboulée. Il resta quelques minutes devant la console sans bouger, n'osant plus faire un geste. La peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, de raviver encore plus sa souffrance. Pour _lui_, il se devait de l'ouvrir. Naruto se passa la main sur le visage, soupira et se lança. Il attrapa la lettre et alla dans la chambre pour la lire, dans leur antre. Il déchira l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille. La nervosité le reprenait, il avait l'impression que le papier lui brûlait les doigts. Il murmura pour lui-même « Sasuke donne-moi la force nécessaire, j'ai besoin de toi ». Un vent plus fort cogna contre la vitre le faisant sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui lui répondait sous la forme d'un esprit mais il avait besoin de nier le hasard, de le voir partout, de se l'imaginer en train de le protéger.

Sentant le soutient de Sasuke, il se mit à parcourir la lettre. A la fin de sa lecture, il la reposa sur ses genoux. Il respira un grand coup. Itachi s'excusait de ce qu'il leur avait fait et écrivait sa douleur d'avoir perdu son petit frère, sa seule famille. Il voulait partager avec Naruto sa peine, espérant que tout deux pourraient s'entraider. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point il en demandait trop. Naruto ne pouvait pas pardonner, pas ce crime, c'était bien trop dur et trop tard. Si encore il était venu aussitôt après sa mort, mais non il avait attendu une année. Il devait lui expliquer les raisons de son refus dans sa réponse. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal mais ce qu'il lui demandait était au-dessus de ses forces. Il garderait son amour jalousement, ne le partageant pas avec lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait séparé, il devait assumer sa fatale erreur et tant pis si ça serait seul.

Naruto ferma les yeux et revit Sasuke au volant de sa voiture de sport. La course était son métier, la folie de la vitesse, des routes traitresses, rien ne l'effrayait. Naruto n'était pas préparé à le rencontrer, pas un homme connu dans le milieu sportif, l'étoile montante des écuries Sharingan, lui un homme si ordinaire en comparaison. Ils étaient dans une boutique, celle d'un photographe et les regards étaient tous braqués vers Sasuke même ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il dégageait de sa personne une prestance qui laissait sans voix, les traits de son visage étaient fins tout en étant masculins, ses yeux noirs envoûtaient quiconque croisait son regard, ses cheveux noirs avec de légers reflets bleus, seule petite coquetterie apparente de cet homme, encadraient un visage d'un blanc laiteux qui donnait envie de savourer la douceur de sa peau. Pour ne rien négliger à son charisme, il avait un port fier, une démarche élégante laissant apparaître à chacun de ses pas, la musculature qui étaient camouflée sous ses vêtements. Une beauté à l'état pur, un homme comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Naruto comme les autres le dévorait des yeux. Il était venu livrer quelques articles et Sasuke l'avait prit pour un employé. Naruto avait frémit en entendant pour la première fois sa voix, rauque et involontairement sensuelle. Sasuke désirait avoir des photos de lui durant la prochaine course et devant le silence de celui qu'il prenait pour un photographe, il lui tendit une carte de visite avec son numéro de téléphone. Avant de s'en aller il lui avait sourit faisant rougir Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas osé révéler la supercherie et après plusieurs jours, se doutait que celui qu'il lui avait fait tant d'effets devait être au courant de sa méprise. Le voyant souvent rêvasser, ses amis en déduisirent qu'une personne occupait son esprit. Naruto avait besoin de se confier et leur raconta sa rencontre avec le prodige Sasuke. Kiba fut celui qui arriva à le motiver pour l'appeler en prenant pour prétexte de s'excuser. Naruto avait tellement envie de le revoir qu'il avait finit par plier et à sa grande surprise, Sasuke sembla content de l'avoir au téléphone. Effectivement, il avait vite su que le blond n'était pas photographe et de fil en aiguille se mirent à parler comme s'ils se connaissaient. Deux jours plus tard, Naruto était invité à un déjeuner, puis plus tard à un dîner, à un concert et finalement ils commencèrent à se fréquenter. Les plus beaux moments de la vie de Naruto virent le jour, aux bras de son homme il était si bien. Il se demandait parfois ce que Sasuke lui trouvait, ce qu'il faisait avec lui et dans ces moments de doutes il lui suffisait de croiser les yeux onyx remplis d'amour pour que toutes ses craintes s'envolent. Sasuke l'aimait, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, c'était l'évidence, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau, la famille de Sasuke. Ils s'étaient présentés leurs amis respectifs, Naruto avait lors d'un repas mis face à face son compagnon et son père mais Sasuke n'était pas prêt à en faire de même. Bien que Naruto avait envie de découvrir Itachi, ce fameux grand frère dont il avait tant entendu parler, il n'avait pas insisté car il avait découvert derrière la façade de Sasuke, un être fragile. Ils continuèrent à couler des jours heureux, Naruto tremblant toujours lors des courses de son homme qui pourtant revenait presque toujours victorieux, progressant de jour en jour. Tout aurait été parfait si la presse ne s'en était pas mêlée, révélant leur relation, amenant la nouvelle aux oreilles de ce frère. Itachi avait mal réagit comme le craignait Sasuke mais il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de virulence et de violence de sa part. Naruto voyait son bonheur lui échapper sans pouvoir rien faire. Sasuke était prit entre deux feux, son amour ou son frère, il était au pied du mur et devait faire un choix. Certains diraient que sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ils auraient choisi le cœur mais la réalité n'était pas si simple. Itachi avait été là depuis la mort de leurs parents, l'avait élevé et soutenu dans son deuil, dans ses choix, dans sa carrière. Il lui devait tellement, sans lui il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il était devenu et il lui portait un amour fraternel immense. Il idolâtrait son frère et il ne pouvait choisir sciemment de couper les liens avec lui. Parallèlement, il était dans l'incapacité d'imaginer sa vie sans Naruto, ce serait comme si on lui arracher à vif une partie de lui, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas y survivre.

Une course importante devait avoir lieu, les médias étaient réunis ainsi que les plus grands coureurs. Il manquait à l'appel Sasuke Uchiha, il était en retard et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tout le monde murmurait, allant de son hypothèse sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver, jusqu'à une voix dans un micro leur donna la réponse. Finalement, ils auraient préféré ne rien savoir. Le jeune coureur était mort sur la route qui le menait au circuit, au volant de sa voiture. Il avait du perdre le contrôle de son véhicule, roulant trop vite et s'était fracassé contre un mur. Il était mort sous le coup. La course eut lieu en son hommage et le gagnant du jour dit quelques mots sur son ancien rival lorsqu'il reçut son trophée. Tous le pleuraient. Deux hommes plus que d'autres car ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas un accident et qu'ils avaient perdu celui à qui ils tenaient tant au point de se l'être disputé.

Naruto en était convaincu, Sasuke n'avait pas pu choisir et au bord du gouffre avait opté pour la mort. Au moins elle, il l'avait pu la choisir. Il avait tout calculé, un mot à son frère, Naruto venait de l'apprendre par la missive d'Itachi, un matin très calin auprès de son homme et il avait prit la voiture. Sasuke ne roulait vite que sur les pistes, jamais en dehors et encore moins en ville. En outre, son choix de route était étrange, n'étant pas le plus rapide et le faisant passer près des entrepôts désaffectés. Endroit idéal pour foncer contre un mur sans risquer de blesser une tierce personne.

Naruto s'allongea sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans un oreiller. Il était incapable de parler à Itachi de leur amour qu'il n'avait pas toléré lorsqu'il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquillement face à lui et lui raconter des anecdotes sur Sasuke. Ça lui ferait trop mal, il n'en avait pas la force. Ils continueraient à le pleurer chacun de leur côté. Naruto en avait toujours voulu à Itachi de lui avoir pris son unique amour si brutalement. Il avait eu du mal à vivre et pourtant n'avait jamais attenté à ses jours. Il sentait qu'il devait vivre pour eux, pour que leur amour soit toujours vivant. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser mourir. Il s'était aperçu que s'il se donnait la mort pour le rejoindre, il le perdrait car tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui, ses souvenirs, leurs étreintes, plus personne ne pourrait en témoigner et ce serait comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, comme si leur amour n'avait jamais existé. Impossible ! Alors, il vivait et en venait à redouter la vieillesse où la mort viendrait le chercher craignant ne pas trouver Sasuke, que seul le noir l'accueillerait.

Naruto finit par s'endormir la missive froissée sur le lit à ses côtés et à travers les brumes de son sommeil, il entendait la voix de son bien aimé lui susurrait des mots tendre comme chaque nuit. Il était là à ses côtés, l'épaulant dans le long chemin qu'il lui restait à traverser.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Remarque : Au cas où je précise, la partie qui m'a été inspirée par l'œuvre de Giono est la réflexion que tient Naruto à la fin sur le fait de ne pas mourir pour que leur amour soit toujours vivant. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas dévoiler le livre pour ceux qui souhaiteraient le lire (ceci dit c'est le dernier d'une série de 4, donc je conseille de lire les autres avant afin de mieux comprendre le caractère du personnage principale de « Mort d'un personnage » et son histoire. Les trois autres sont : « Angelo », « Le hussard sur le toit » et « Le bonheur fou ». Il y a aussi les récits de la demi Brigade mais c'est à part je trouve, ça ne tourne pas autour du couple phare).


End file.
